ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Zetton (Farewell Ultraman)
, also spelled "Z-Ton", is a giant, powerful, horned, humanoid, beetle-like kaiju that appeared in which is the anniversary film Farewell Ultraman and the last episode of the series Neo Ultraman Neos. Zetton is considered to be the most powerful monster created by Alien Bat. However, more powerful kaiju have appeared since then. Subtitle: History Farewell, Ultraman Zetton Trivia Ultraman Neos: The Series Zetton Sky Type Trivia Zetton II Alien Bat resurrected Zetton II to have him get revenge and kill on Ultraman Neos and the Ultra Brothers in his invasion of Earth while being the final opponent in Alien Bat's Monster Army, knowing of the fear that Ultras now carry from Zetton I's victory over the original Ultraman during the 1960's. EX Zetton Trivia *Zetton II's role in the episode was to pay homage to episode 51 of The Return of Ultraman, except changed definitely. *When Alien Bat transforms Zetton II into EX Zetton to EX Fire Zetton, is actuality a reference to Kefka transforming himself into different forms during each boss fight in Final Fantasy VI. Data - Generation II= Zetton II Stats *Height: 60 meters *Weight: 30,000 tons *Origin: Monster Graveyard Powers and Abilities *Zetton Breaker: Zetton II can catch an upcoming beam-type attack with his hands, after words he can fire an energy wave beam from both of his hands outstretched. These waves are very powerful, able to bring down opponents in a single shot due to its fatigue-inducing powers. *One Trillion Degree Fireball: Also known as Meteor Fireball. Zetton II's primary and strongest attack, he can emit and launch a variety of yellow colored fire balls from his "mouth", or the orange-yellow stripe spot on his face/forehead. These fireballs range in power with explosive results, vary from being small and weak, which can be fired in rapid succession, to being bigger and more powerful (about the size of his face), creating entire explosions that are larger than himself and are capable of overwhelming the strongest of foes and energy shields. *Zetton Shutter: When attacked, Zetton II can create and erect a large, powerful, protective, crystal-like energy force field shield around his entire body that is capable of protecting him from all but the strongest of attacks. Should Zetton close the force field while being attacked, projectiles will be bounced directly back at the source. *Zetton Light Bullet: Zetton II fire light balls from his yellow spot at his face. It also can be fire rapidly. *Teleportation: In order to confuse opponents, Zetton II is capable of instantly teleporting himself short distances. *Super Strength: Zetton II has great strength, capable of taking on Ultraman Neo's and MonsArmors by itself, both Eleking and Gomora Armor on-screen. *Thick Hide: Zetton II's hide is impervious to most attacks. }} - Sky= Zetton Sky Type is a second variation of Zetton created by Alien Bat. Stats *Height: 70 m *Weight: 66,000 t *Origin: Planet Bat Powers and Abilities *One Trillion Degree Fireball: Also known as Meteor Fireball. Zetton Sky Type's primary and strongest attack, he can emit and launch a variety of yellow colored fire balls from his "mouth", or the orange-yellow stripe spot on his face/forehead. These fireballs range in power with explosive results, vary from being small and weak, which can be fired in rapid succession, to being bigger and more powerful (about the size of his face), creating entire explosions that are larger than himself and are capable of overwhelming the strongest of foes and energy shields. *Power Bomb: When needed, Zetton Sky Type can emit and then launch powerful orange blasts of energy from his hands. Each blast packs enough force to send an opponent flying several yards back. *Beam Reflection: Should an opponent fire a beam at Zetton Sky Type, he can choose to reflect/deflect the energy-based projectiles back at the source simply by using his hands. *Flight: Kyrieloid Sky Type sprouts a pair of wings from his back and is capable of flying at fast speeds. *Energy Absorption: If an energy-based attack is fired at Zetton Sky Type’s chest, he can absorb it into his body with little effort. *Teleportation: In order to confuse opponents, Zetton Sky Type is capable of instantly teleporting himself short distances. *Thick Hide: Zetton Sky Type's hide is impervious to most attacks. - EX= so that Gomora and Red King won't stand a chance by EX Zetton. EX Zetton is a more powerful form of Zetton and it gains a new set of powers. Stats *Height: 66 meters *Weight: 53,000 tons *Origin: Zetton II's transformation Powers and Abilities *Trillion Meteor: EX Zetton can launch extremely powerful fireballs fired from his face. These are quoted to be 100 Trillion Degrees Farenheit and can create gigantic explosions, even bigger than itself. *Supernatural Strength: EX Zetton boasts of great natural strength, able to easily overpower both Ultraman Neos and Gomora *Thick Hide: EX Zetton's hide is impervious to most attacks. - Fire= EX Fire Zetton When defeated once again by Ultraman Neos' Gomora and Alien Keel's Red King (in there EX forms), Alien Bat decides to transform and modify EX Zetton into giving him various additional pyrokinetic abilities. EX Fire Zetton is far stronger and more durable, being able to withstand the assaults of Gomora and Red King. Stats *Height: 66 meters *Weight: 53,000 tons *Origin: EX Zetton's transformation Powers and Abilities *Trillion Meteor: EX Fire Zetton can launch extremely powerful fireballs fired from his face. These are quoted to be 100 Trillion Degrees Farenheit and can create gigantic explosions, even bigger than itself. *Pyrokinetic Attacks: As its name suggest, EX Fire Zetton has several flame-based attacks at its disposal. *Supernatural Strength: EX Fire Zetton boasts even more natural strength than the more conventional EX Zetton. *Thick Hide: EX Fire Zetton's hide is impervious to most attacks. *Sickle: EX Fire Zetton's left arm is placed with a sickle blade instead of a normal hand. *Ultimate Meteor: EX Fire Zetton can create a larger Trillion Meteor fireball attack, ready to be thrown against the opponent. }} }} Other Media Neo Ultra Fight TBA Gallery Miscellaneous 418-xzwQpfL.jpg|A Bandai figure of Zetton portrayed in the series Powered_Zetton_toys.jpg|A Bandai figure of Sky Type Zetton (aka Powered Zetton) portrayed in the series 41LeEQIj_UL.jpg|A Bandai figure of EX Zetton portrayed in the series Fire_Zetton_Sofubi.jpg|A Bandai figure of EX Fire Zetton (aka Fire Zetton) portrayed in the series Category:Fan Kaiju Category:DeadMonkey8984 Category:Farewell Ultraman Continuity Category:Neo Ultraman Neos Continuity Category:Neo Ultra Fight Continuity Category:Zetton Variations Category:Invertebrate Kaiju Category:Insect Kaiju Category:Cyborgs Category:Fire Kaiju Category:Flying Kaiju Category:Final Kaiju